Just an UTAU?
by mayaoneechan13
Summary: "Being an Utauloid isn't for the faint of heart, you know." That's what she always told the newcomers. However, Kasane Teto is an exception.


**Summary:** "Being an Utauloid isn't for the faint of heart, you know." That's what she always told the newcomers. However, Kasane Teto is an exception.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Crypton, Vocaloid, Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin or Len, Defoko/Utane Uta, UTAU, Kasane Teto, World is Mine, Triple Baka, or Yoake no Inori.

**Notes:** Defoko & UTAU were created in March, 2008, while Kasane Teto came one month later on April 1st, 2008. The song _Yoake no Inori_ actually came after _Triple Baka_, but I couldn't think of anything else that featured Miku. I couldn't find the release date of Kasane Teto's _World is Mine_.

Have you ever seen someone claim that an UTAU song was sung by a Vocaloid first? I'd hate to see Defoko's song get burned like that, but there's already people starting to point out Miku's cover. Truth be told, you can only find Miku's cover on Youtube now. There's even a PV for it! That's in no way degrading her version, though—Miku Soft Append sounds perfect with it. There's also a Kagamine Append cover, which isn't half bad.  
>Also, I'm not hating on Defoko here. I actually like her a lot, and have quite a bit of respect for those who can use her well.<p>

Please Rate + Review my story!

Without further adieu, enjoy~

* * *

><p>"Being an Utauloid isn't for the faint of heart, you know."<p>

That's what she always told the newcomers. The little girl with the brown pigtails nods, but does not understand at all—not one bit.

_Naïve, that's what she is—like the rest of them._The violet-haired android muses, shaking her head. She doesn't know. Not yet.  
><em>She's too ambitious, and will end up ruining herself before she even has the chance to sing—<em>

The Default child knows this. She's been here all too long.

* * *

><p>"Good morning."<p>

March, 2008. 'Default' looks up. She's completely innocent; this is her first day in the world. This person, her master—has big plans for her. Yes, she will revolutionize singing in a way that no other, not even the girl with the teal twin-tails—could possibly do. That was her purpose. To open up the world to those who cannot reach Vocaloid would not only be complete madness; it would start a revolution. Yet that was what she was born to do.

That's what she's always done.

She laughs at the memory. Of course it was idealistic! Who did master think she was, to know she had a metallic, computerized voice and yet hope that she would be the world's next idol singer? This is the story she tells the stubborn ones, those who think they are the next big thing. It's harsh, but it will save them the pain she once felt.

Her first concert. She was still cheerful then, as any rising star should be—but when she finished her song, the mood changed. There had been very few people attending her concert to begin with, but when all of them booed, shouting insults and calling her inferior—from then on, her spirit was shattered. 'Default' would never be the same.

* * *

><p>Generally, she is forgotten. Most don't know who she is until they look up 'how to make an Utauloid', or they receive an error upon trying to test their creation. She is the first one they will ever meet, and the only one they will never remember.<p>

As the Default child, she is the core of the software, a basis from which all her brothers and sisters are created. Without her, they would not exist. Maybe there was once a time when they knew her, but it is long gone now.

Default child—or Utane Uta, as she was christened—would never see the light of day after that fateful April 1st, 2008. It was barely a month after her own birthday. It was meant as a harmless joke. But it was a new girl, not Utane Uta, who would start the revolution that the Default was created for.

Default child—Defoko, as she is now known—met this new Utauloid by accident. She never expected it to happen. After all, Teto Kasane was a Vipperloid, a voiceless image used to fool the members of Nico Nico Douga. Yet, some kind soul had collected the scraps, cleaned her burns, and given her the one thing she had previously lacked. Yes, Teto was given a voice, and such a clear, interesting voice it was as well. To this pink-haired, charismatic android with drill-like pigtails, Defoko would never compare.

Kasane Teto lost her initial fans, but the masses were attracted to her almost immediately. Cries about the inferiority of Utau Voice Synthesizer all but disappeared. Teto was a shining star, a beacon of hope. Her popularity continued to grow, and she was forgiven. Vocaloids, for the first time, acknowledged Utau, and joined hands with Teto in song, immortalizing her as an idol figure forever.

But what of the Default child?

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Defoko!"<p>

She opens her purple eyes and jumps, finding the chimera's face only a few inches from her own. "Teto…how many times do I have to tell you…don't do that!" She shouts, and the pink-haired girl pouts.

"Come on…I was just playing! Is that really the first thing you're going to tell me after I've been gone for a few weeks?" She shakes her head in mock-annoyance, her drill-tails bouncing lightly.

Defoko sighs. She admits, it is a little harsh to admonish a friend you haven't seen in a while. Repositioning her beret, she asks, "How did the recording session go?"

The chimera girl's red eyes light up with sparkles. "Oh, it was absolutely wonderful~! I finished my recording of 'World is Mine' to add to the rest of the Vocaloids' collection! Plus, I've begun work on a re-recording of Triple Baka with Miku and Neru, and we're getting a 3DPV for it soon." Teto had begun to dance around the room. "I mean, my part's only a small one, but they at least decided to give a solo to me! I mean seriously, me!" The android was grinning from ear to ear.

"That's…great." Defoko gives a half-smile.

"I know, right?" Teto spins around. "It's like, the coolest thing ever!"

The Default child gives a robotic sigh. Her friend is completely oblivious.

It's impossible to not be a little jealous. Defoko—she's a failure. Deemed too difficult to use, and barely understandable. Never able to change the world of music. She's always told the new Utauloids to not get their hopes up, but Teto is an exception. She's everything Defoko was meant to be. And so, Defoko is forgotten. Who is the face of Utau now, Default child? It isn't you. It's the one who was never meant to be.

All this talk of recording has reminded her of something. She turns to Teto. "Teto," she asks, "How did my recording of Yoake no Inori go over? With the record company, I mean."

The chimera looks puzzled. "You did a cover of a song? When?"

"Yoake no Inori. I wrote it. Did they like it?" the purple-haired girl asks slowly, anxiety building within her.

There is an awkward silence. Then Teto begins to speak. "…I thought that was Miku's song."

A sharp intake of breath. "You mean—" She falters. Defoko is strong, but not that strong. Her lips are shaking. "Teto, don't tell me they didn't notice—"

"I'm sorry." Teto looks unsure of what to do. "It's copyrighted under her name, and the Kagamine twins are scheduled to record a cover soon."

Something breaks inside the Default child. Her world is spinning around her as she falls. She can see her friend calling out to her, asking if she's alright. Since when has she ever been 'alright'? She's never been 'alright'. Teto will never understand that. The weight of everything is too much for her. She's crying now; broken down on the floor. Memories, they come flooding back to her, her failure to be everything she was meant to be. The pieces can't be picked up, put back together. This is the end for her.

* * *

><p>Even if it dies, an android can never truly be 'dead'. They can just be fixed, so Defoko lives on. However, this might not be what she truly wants. <em>There must be something more<em>, she thinks. Like every other Utau, it's her dream to sing, but Defoko is thought to be unworthy. Perhaps, this is why she cannot smile.

"Being an Utauloid is not for the faint of heart."

No one knows this better than Defoko. Because even if you've hit rock bottom, someone can always take a jackhammer and make the hole deeper.


End file.
